Frustration
by 1698
Summary: Laura takes her increasing sexual frustration from Carmilla into her own hands...and things go much better than she planned.


Laura had never felt so frustrated. As if it wasn't enough for her new poor excuse for a roommate to be seemingly intent on being as obnoxious as possible, she just had to also be incredibly attractive and apparently allergic to clothing. It was all getting to be too much for Laura, who was finding it increasingly difficult to tear her eyes away whenever Carmilla entered their room topless from the bathroom, or worse still, stripped in front of her excruciatingly slowly as if there was nobody else in the room.

Her slovenliness and apathy, her disregard for personal space and personal belongings, not to mention the 'study buddies' she brought over at all hours of the day - these were all good reasons, Laura argued with herself, why she was absolutely not interested in her roommate.

 _And yet._

Laura could not quite admit to herself yet that, far from ignoring her in contempt, her eyes followed the curve of the vampire's smooth body when she

undressed in front of her; she longed to hear her melodic voice and watch her lips part to reveal the sharp teeth behind them; and even worse, she had begun to dream in images of Carmilla, of her and Carmilla, doing things she had never done before.

Laura, shy as she was, could not bring herself to confront the other woman about her behaviour, and simply resorted to distracting herself with piles of homework and study. But of late, even this was proving to be a poor diversion from her thoughts and longings.

And so, these were the thoughts running through Laura's head as she made her way through the store, grabbing at tubes of toothpaste and tampons to fill her basket and cover the small vibrator, which was her only originally intended purchase, from any prying eyes. Her face a deep scarlet, she fidgeted awkwardly with her purse as the cashier rang up the various items, her blush becoming more pronounced as the vibrator was revealed. Almost breaking her credit card in her haste, she paid without making eye contact and quickly scuttled away.

It took Laura a week of increasing frustration to work up the courage to remove the package from its box, hidden deep in her drawer under layers of clothing. Finally, finally, Carmilla is out of the dorm, and Laura can wait no longer. She slides open the drawer and removes the object that is her last hope in relieving her tensions. With a breath of annoyance she brushes Carmilla's clothes and dirty dishes from her own bed before settling upon it herself. However, she quickly springs back up again to lock the door, mortified at the thought of interruption from Danny - or worse, Carmilla herself. But there's nobody around, and it's all quiet in the dorm, so quiet in fact that the initial noise of the vibrator is enough to make her jump in fear of being heard. Desperate at this point for release, Laura struggles out of her skinny jeans and awkwardly unclasps her bra to slip a hand up to her chest. She knows that it's perfectly normal to touch herself, and yet, though she knows she is unusual in this respect, she's rarely ever done it before now. But now she needs it.

Pinching her already hardened nipple and closing her eyes, her thoughts drift automatically to Carmilla as she moves the vibrator through her folds, using her own wetness to ease the entry of one, then two fingers as she circles her clit.  
It doesn't take long, and Laura is too distracted by the intense release that she craved for so long that she doesn't realise she is moaning Carmilla's name until a response comes from outside.  
"You called?"  
Laura gasps, hurrying to hide the guilty object beneath the blankets and resume a normal expression while pulling her pants on backwards. When she opens the door, Carmilla eyes her with suspicion and amusement.  
"Having fun, Cupcake?"  
"Yes- I mean no- I was just working on my assignment!"  
Carmilla's smirk widened. "Sounds like an interesting project. Do you need any help with it...?"  
"No, no, I'm finished - it's finished - I have to go to the library," Laura blurted, with what felt like all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks. Shoving past Carmilla and tripping over a stool, she finally made it to the door with little to no dignity intact and darted off without remembering her keys.

* * *

Laura made her way back from an incredibly useless study session at the library still thinking about the earlier awkward exchange. She may as well have not bothered going, she realises, since even if she had remembered to bring her textbooks and assignments she doubted it would have been possible to stop obsessing over their conversation regardless. Upon reaching their dorm room, however, she realises it wasn't only the books that she forgot. For once, the door is locked, and her keys are on the other side...with Carmilla.

Almost cringing from embarrassment, Laura raps on the door, wishing for not the first time that she had another roommate, any other roommate. Carmilla takes her time to open the door - probably napping with her pillow again - but when the door eventually swings open, Laura wishes it hadn't.

The other woman looks somehow hotter than ever in her crop top and leather pants, and the heat which never really left builds again between Laura's legs. She mumbles a 'hi', turning to hide her red cheeks as she moves towards her bed. Remembering what was hiding under the covers, she reaches beneath them to try and remove it before Carmilla can see, but comes up empty. Puzzled, she tries to discreetly peek over the edge of the bed in case it fell. Carmilla snorts, and she looks up to see her roommate holding the elusive vibrator and looking about as pleased as Laura was embarrassed.

"Looking for something?"  
"That - it's not mine-" Laura stutters out as Carmilla twirls the small toy in her fingers.  
"Oh really? Well," the vampire cocks an eyebrow as she brings it to her face, "it doesn't smell like me, Creampuff, so it must be yours," she replies, that irresistibly silky voice combining with a teasingly seductive look. Laura regrets every action that led to this point of mortification. "Carmilla!" she exclaims in shock, reaching up to snatch the toy from Carmilla's grasp and failing. The taller woman inspects the vibrator, turning it in her hands slowly and ignoring Laura's annoyance.  
"You know, from what I heard earlier, it sounds like you wanted my help with this, cutie," she says indifferently, while Laura stares in amazement, only managing a "What?".  
"You have seemed awfully frustrated lately, Cupcake; there's no shame in looking for some release..."  
Before she knows it, Laura's lips have made their way onto Carmilla's, and she's desperately grabbing onto her dark hair as their tongues taste every inch of each other's mouths. There is no more room for denial; this is what Laura has been craving all along. Carmilla pushes them towards the bed and climbs on top of her, already fiddling with the buttons on Laura's blue blouse. Laura can't wait to touch the object of her attraction and hungrily kisses her milky pale neck until Carmilla has disposed of both their shirts. Once the vampire's body is revealed she can't help staring, before Carmilla moves down to suck Laura's exposed breast, gently at first and then grazing with her teeth just enough to make the smaller woman moan. Laura's hands can't help but roam over the body above her, thrilling in the curves

and the silkiness, but it doesn't take long for her to need more and she's already squirming and wet by the time it takes for her pants and underwear to be removed and dumped on the floor as unceremoniously as her shirt. She still can't quite believe this is real, but the moment she feels Carmilla's hot mouth between her legs she knows this is really happening, the woman's tongue is really tasting her, and she is overwhelmed by the feeling and the heady sweet scent of her lover. Carmilla begins to taste her, teasingly slowly, sucking on her lower lips and swirling her tongue around her clit but refusing to lick it until Laura feels that this is almost worse torture than the sexual frustration she had felt before. Carmilla continues to slowly trace her tongue over her, slipping it inside her occasionally for entirely too short a time. Laura can't help but moan in impatience, and at this the darker-haired woman chuckles, satisfied with her efforts, and finally, finally slides her fingers inside Laura as she sets the vibrator on her clit, making her feel good in ways she has never felt before. Carmilla's fingers work inside her, curling in just exactly the right place, moving faster and pressing harder until Laura can no longer control her moans and comes undone.

When Laura comes down from her high and regains her breath, Carmilla is somehow already standing and dressed, looking down upon her messy-haired and gasping lover.  
"Well, this was fun cutie, I'll see you after class," she says, heading for the door while Laura watches.  
 _She can't wait for after class._


End file.
